Quiproquo
by Glasgow
Summary: Une conversation entre Sherlock et John qui révèle bien des choses qui auraient dû l'être avant, où ce que le manque de communication peut provoquer... Participation au défi JUIN EN DRABBLE du COLLECTIF NONAME !


**Juin en drabbles !**

 **Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !**  
 **Ah, voilà, nous avons votre attention ! Une note de bonne humeur pour le mouvement ''Juin en Drabbles'' du collectif d'auteurs NONAME (voir lien dans mes favoris). Des textes courts (1000 mots maxi), tous fandoms confondus, pour inciter les lecteurs à reviewer et les auteurs à écrire.**  
 **Vous aimez un texte, celui-ci ou un autre ? Reviewez, c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur et le meilleur moyen de dire merci.**  
 **Vous aimez écrire ? Participez !**

 **A mon tour de me lancer avec un genre un peu particulier, auquel je me frotte pour la première fois. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même.**

 **Un immense merci à Amelia TheFujoshi pour sa relecture et sa proposition de titre (j'ai perdu espoir pour m'en sortir avec cet exercice...), ses conseils avisés ont clairement contribué à me donner le courage de poster ceci.**

 **Pour la suite du blabla on se retrouve en bas ;) En attendant, une très bonne lecture :)**

 **ooOoo**

« Tu fais ta valise… Tu pars ?

\- Tu le sais parfaitement Sherlock, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais chez Greg. Je ne m'installe pas encore totalement chez lui, je reviendrai régulièrement ici, mais on veut vivre ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est un couple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour l'amour du… Parce qu'on s'aime !

\- Je sais déjà tout ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison… Tu sais, les sentiments, c'est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas. D'ailleurs non, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Toi, ça t'échappe puisque tu as décidé de tout contrôler et de ne rien ressentir quand ça t'arrange.

\- Il n'aurait pas été plus logique que tu me choisisses, moi ?

\- T-toi ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Bien sûr, que ça aurait été plus logique. Mais de mon côté seulement, certainement pas du tien.

\- Et si je te disais que je suis intéressé ? Tu changerais d'avis ? Tu resterais avec moi ?

\- Sherlock, tu… Vraiment, tu es intéressé ?

\- Bien sûr. Depuis le début ! Je pensais que c'était évident.

\- Mais enfin… pas le moins du monde ! Tu as toujours l'air si peu concerné par… les sentiments, l'amour… Tu m'avais annoncé depuis le premier jour que l'amour ne t'intéressait pas.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas changer d'avis, à présent que j'ai exprimé l'évidence ?

\- Non, je te le répète, ça n'avait rien d'évident. Et non, il n'est pas question que je change d'avis. J'aime Greg ! C'est bien trop tard pour « nous ».

\- Trop tard ? Je ne comprends rien, John.

\- Bon sang, mais tu es le plus grand imbécile de toute la création, tu sais ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu me dis ça après quatre ans ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas opportun avant, je pensais que tu savais.

\- Sherlock, c'est toujours important de parler, se confier. Personne ne peut deviner ce que tu as sur le cœur. Et c'est d'autant plus dommage que j'étais partant, au début. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Pour ma part, j'ai tout fait pour te le faire comprendre. Quand j'essayais d'en parler tu m'interrompais, mais je me suis montré aussi explicite que je pouvais avec les signaux que j'envoyais … J'en ai conclu que tu ne voulais pas de moi, alors j'ai lutté pour passer à autre chose. Comme tu le vois, j'ai réussi.

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Normalement tu aurais dû t'apercevoir de ma propre attirance. De ton côté, j'avais l'impression que tu hésitais et j'ai décidé de te laisser du temps, sans te mettre la pression…

\- Tu aurais dû le dire ! J'ai tellement souffert de ce que je prenais pour un manque d'intérêt de ta part. Et maintenant… c'est trop tard…

\- Tu me reproches de ne pas m'exprimer, mais à présent que je le fais tu me rejettes. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a de l'ironie là-dedans ?

\- Je suis passé à autre chose ! Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à espérer en vain. Et puis j'ai découvert cet homme merveilleux qui, sans en faire des tonnes, n'hésite pas à se confier, à dire ce que je représente pour lui. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin !

\- Alors il n'y aura jamais plus rien ?

\- C'est impossible. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne t'abandonne pas. Pas vraiment.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu sais que tu t'ennuieras avec lui, John…»

 **THE END.**

 **Voilà, voilà... Pour moi qui suis tellement plus à l'aise dans la narration que les dialogues en général, j'ai décidé de sortir de ma zone de confort avec cette fic qui ne comporte donc que des dialogues comme vous avez pu le remarquer^^ C'était également pour moi une façon de faire passer un message qui est l'un de ceux que le collectif NONAME veut défendre. La communication! Dans cette fic je me suis amusée à montrer ce que le manque de communication peut provoquer, eh bien c'est pareil ici. De moins en moins de lecteurs laissent leur avis après lecture et c'est quelque chose qui ruine le moral et la motivation des auteurs. Il s'agit peut-être d'un quiproquo, mais quand on n'a pas de retour on a vraiment l'impression que ce qu'on fait c'est mauvais, alors continuer à écrire avec cet état d'esprit c'est pas évident, je le sais trop bien pour ma part. Ce serait dommage qu'à terme la plupart des auteurs ne publient plus rien, en tant que lecteurs nous serions les premiers à en souffrir.**

 **J'ai conscience qu'on ne peut pas laisser de commentaire sur chacune de ses lectures, on n'a pas toujours le temps, on ne sait pas toujours quoi dire, mais un petit mot de temps en temps ça fait tellement plaisir. Et puis de par la réponse des auteurs ensuite ça permet un échange intéressant, or n'est-ce pas le propre de ce site? Pour ma part ici j'ai fait de très belles rencontres, aussi bien avec des lecteurs que des auteurs, et je ne peux que souhaiter cette expérience à chacun d'entre vous. Et j'ai la chance de pouvoir discuter régulièrement avec mes auteurs favoris, je peux vous assurer que c'est flatteur que des personnes qui ont tellement de talent au bout des doigts prennent de leur temps pour bavarder avec ma petite personne, c'est plus appréciable que ces gens ne le sauront jamais. Alors faites comme moi, lancez vous, vous ne le regretterez pas :)**

 **Après tout ce blabla pour lequel je m'excuse, j'en profite pour remercier chacun de mes lecteurs, chacune des personnes ayant pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot, même en anonyme. Chacune de mes fics est pour vous, vous êtes une source inestimable de motivation :)**


End file.
